Good bet
by grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober Day 1: deepthroating (quite late but eh xD)


« He will not show up. » grumbled Graves.

« I can assure you of the contrary. » Twisted Fate answered. It wasn't difficult at all to sense his partner's annoyance, showing how much he disliked to wait here.

They were currently sitting at a table of the inn, where was supposed to come some guy with useful information for their next important heist. Insisting of the « supposed to ». Because here was the matter : though both knew to stay cautious about this kind of trading, right now Graves didn't feel like it was a good idea.

Since it was TF who planned this 'meeting', it only gave more reason to worry. Not knowing exactly what was up left Graves restless and all of it was reflected in his stance.

« And how can you be sure ? »

« Have you so little trust in me ? » Twisted Fate sighed dramatically. « You know I wouldn't risk us for something useless. »

« It's not you I'm doubting but the other guy. » he paused, like considering briefly his cigar.

« I'm so flattered. » with this familiar smirk. « But still, believe me when I say he'll come. »

« Doesn't change a thing, I bet we'll never see him here. » Graves huffed.

This got Twisted Fate to turn and face his partner : « A bet ? And what's the prize ? »

Mention any kind of game or gamble and for sure the damn fox will pay attention immediatly.

« I don't know ? » he feigned. « Okay, if I'm right and this fucker doesn't show up, you suck me. »

It was interesting to see that spark in Twisted Fate's eyes, this special kind of lust. But he was quick to hide it, seeming to consider the suggestion.

« You're on. And of course, if I'm right, you shall be so nice to kneel for me. »

Blushing wouldn't be recommended, not now, not since he was the one who offered. So Graves just nodded.

 _Fuck this_

Graves was glad to see time pass freely, now that he had another reason to wish for leaving this place.

But since things never liked to go the way he wanted, the man came. Much to Graves chagrin, half tempted to face-palm.

As to add some salt, Twisted Fate gave him a knowing look, perfectly aware of the train of thoughts of his partner. His smile was even brighter.

The man was dealt with rather quickly. Well, more than what Graves had hoped for. Not all the information was needed but they still had what they were looking for.

It left very little time for Graves to think about what he just got himself into. _Shit_.

He made a beeline to the exit, not wanting to stay more than required here. Twisted Fate followed him without a comment, but Graves knew better. Soon enough he would be reminded of his part of the bet.

On their way back to the place they stayed, Twisted Fate suddenly pulled Graves in an small alley. The dark ones, quite common in Bilgewater when you ventured far enough of the main streets.

By then, Graves already got an idea of this unexpected direction. No use in trying to go away. But also because he was a bit turned on by anticipation. _Damnit_.

Once he deemed they wouldn't get any unwanted visit, Twisted Fate pulled him into kiss. A fierce one, with a hint of bite. Graves went with it, responding in equal measure till TF was trapped between him and a wall. The look on his face gave away how much he liked being right here.

« So~ » Twisted Fate spoke up, maintaining eye contact. « Looks like I was right. » It happened sometimes that he had the upper hand on Graves and he never made it go to waste. Playing with him was always delightful.

« Fuck off and get on with it. » the latter growled as he abruptly lowered TF's hat to hide this satisfied smile.

Graves was an outlaw but also a man of his words so he did kneel. Right here he was, at Twisted Fate feet and he both hated and like it. Because he knew that his partner loved having him at his sweet mercy but at the same time, Graves was the one giving right now. Such little power over the cardmaster was welcome.

Before starting, he noticed TF's already tented trousers, not even trying to stop a chuckle. _Body cannot lie, as we say_. Making quick work of unclasping the fancy belt, Graves at last took in hand the half-hard cock.

A held breath was released so he looked up to see Twisted Fate relaxing, as he leaned a bit more against the wall. One of his hands went in Graves's hair, just staying there, an invitation to go further.

Anyway, Graves didn't mind. Right now his aim was to give it good enough for TF to shut up, or maybe leave him just able to cry his pleasure. A few strokes and already the sound of breathing grew faster. Precum leaked a bit a the tip, quickly smeared to ease the friction. Graves was decided not to comply yet, after all he had all his time.

« Malcolm » a single name, just that. But enough to show the increasing impatience.

It was close enough to begging so Graves gave a last stroke before flashing a smirk to the man above. The look he received was incredibly hot, the composure eroded by the teasing.

Twisted Fate would have said something snappy if his partner didn't just start, warm wetness surrounding his cock. Instead, there was a gasped moan, due to surprise.

Graves didn't leave him much rest, taking as much as he could till he could feel under his tongue the member twitch slightly. Twisted Fate's hand was still in his hair, shaking a bit as he grasped some locks.

 _Not desperate yet but near_.

Arousal caught up with his own body, warmth coiling lower. All this time Graves's hands never left the other man but now he was tempted to relieve himself.

When he made a move, Twisted Fate noticed : « No. Hands on me. » his words were breathy, trying to remain calm.

Graves pulled back, about to say something but it turned into a sudden groan when Twisted Fate shifted a bit his leg and pressed on the latter's erection with his boot.

Out of breath, he growled : « You mean motherfucker. »

That wasn't a cue to stop so Twisted Fate did it again, applying a bit more pressure on the clothed crotch. Recovering, Graves went back to his work, hands on TF's hips to gain some control.

It became quite an interesting dance, each other trying to push the other off the edge the first. But Twisted Fate couldn't resist more longer. Because he had to admit, Graves knew how to get to him. A flick of tongue, a good sucking, all this with ferocious want.

Soon enough peak would come, Twisted Fate fighting the urge to fuck deep that mouth. On a more vicious lapping, he bucked into the warmth, hitting the back of Graves's throat. It was unexpected for both, TF gave a strangled keen from the more than tight fit.

He looked at Graves with eyes clouded by lust, when the latter pulled back in an instant to catch his breath and also glare at him.

Maybe he thought Twisted Fate did it on purpose so when it was clearly not the case, he kept his remark. The man was panting heavily, face flushed and radiating need. His other hand came to cup Graves's face, thumb brushing away the drool down his chin, making a mess of his beard.

The latter let him do. It was quite distracting to see Twisted Fate like this, overwhelmed, too caught in this small admiration. Graves said nothing, grabbed TF's hand and led him to the back of his head.

This time, Graves prepared himself to take all of it. The result was another broken noise. There was no going back : Twisted Fate followed his urge and took the lead, thrusting in with an increasing pace.

Being handled this way wasn't much of Graves's liking but all the reaction he got out of his partner really made it worth. Not that he would confess getting a kick out of it. For Twisted Fate, any kind of knowledge would finish used with mischief once they got in a room.

Graves tried his best to ignore his gag reflex, gripping even harder on TF. The latter didn't care about anything anymore, the promise of climax too close. Twisted Fate couldn't even focus enough to tease more the other man.

Then it was too much. Graves went down on him a last time and a tremor shook the man before him, spilling his load. He struggled a bit since Twisted Fate kept him in place, riding his orgasm with abandon. Instead he took his attention on the moans coming out of the man.

When Twisted Fate let him go, he got this rare expression, spent and relaxed. Idly, he caressed Graves's hair while he was busy tucking him back in his pants. Years ago, he thought this was an odd behaviour TF had, just after sex. The clingy type. Well, it gave him a break so Graves wouldn't make fun of it. And it was kinda cute.

His own arousal was reminded when Twisted Fate returned his attention on him, nudging his erection once again.

« Get up. Let me return the favor. » for once his words were very welcome and awaited.

Graves complied with a slight desperation that pleased his partner. The latter made them switch positions, Graves back to the wall. Twisted Fate lost no time, slotting a thigh between the other man's legs then setting a sharp pace. He knew whe he needed, something quick and intense, a reward for doing so well. Crass maybe but it would do.

And it seemed to work, from the way Graves clutched the latter, closing the distance as he approached his long waited climax. Merely grinding against him, he couldn't do more but express vocally his pleasure. Graves tried to coax him even closer to get a kiss, indulged without question by Twisted Fate, then he came, surrending to this release. The latter helped him through it, quite turned on by his own taste lingering in the kiss.

Twisted Fate parted to let his partner take a breath and took his time eyeing this face he did find very handsome.

« Good ? » he smiled.

Graves shot him a rather annoyed glare : « Of course. But don't let it get to you head. » He leaned off the wall, wincing. « You idiot, why did you need to make me come in my pants ? Fucking gross. »

« Sorry, didn't think that far~ » Twisted Fate straightened his own clothes then handed Graves a handkerchief. « For your face. »

The latter accepted, putting aside his discomfort. « Let's go. And you owe me a drink. »

« In what honor ? You were the one who lost this bet. »

« I need something to get ride of this shit taste. Now shut up. »

« Oh well then. »


End file.
